deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SuperHOT VS My Friend, Pedro
SuperHOTvsMyFriendPerdo.jpg|CowHeadGod Good fight.png|Oofman Time Freeze! Description SuperHOT VS My Friend, Pedro is a What-If Death Battle featuring the time-stopping assassin from the 2016 game, SuperHOT against the masked time-freezer and gunman from the 2018 game, My Friend, Pedro. Intro (*Cues Brandon Yates - Wiz and Boomstick*) Wiz: Time, some say it's the fourth dimension, others say it's the indefinite continued sequence progress of existence in the past, present and future, but we all can agree time eventually runs out Boomstick: But lucky these badass assassins will never run out of time to kick your ass, My Friend, Pedro Protagonist; the masked banana worshipper and very handy hitman Ezgif.com-gif-maker (2).gif MyFriendPedroIntro.jpg Wiz: And the SuperHOT protagonist; the outnumbered and outgunned time-stopping protagonist from the SuperHOT series Ezgif.com-gif-maker (1).gif SuperhotIntro.jpg Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to see who would win this timely ''Death Battle!!!!!!!!!!!! The SuperHOT Protagonist Hotswitches into Death Battle! '"Time only moves when you do"' '' '' ''(*Cues SuperHOT Main Menu*) '' Wiz: Think of a distant future where, the internet, AR and VR dominates the world, people use it all day and night, unable to tell fiction from reality, becoming one within the system '''Boomstick: So what... Like a dystopian ''Ready Player, One universe ran by some corrupt business idiots or something like that?' Wiz: Pretty Much, except with a twist, instead of people running the system a corrupt sentinel supercomputer is running the system luring unexpecting victims to their doom via friends, family and a simple video game called ''superhot.exe '' '''Boomstick: Which is what our unlucky protagonist falls into too, remember kids always install a virus protector/checker before clicking into some video game drug' Wiz: This game no... a test was designed by the Core to infect worthy player and how? Put them through a gun-blazing blood fest that seems like a video game but surprise surprise is actually real life Popup: It's actually more like a virus affecting the minds of unexpecting players Boomstick: But who cares when the Core can also make you look badass and grants you the ability to manipulate time itself 'Background:' *Name: ??? *Height: 3 ft | 91.44 cm *Weight: ??? *Literally doesn't know how to reload *Somehow has the ability to manipulate time *SUPER! HOT! SUPER! HOT! SUPER! HOT! Wiz: This "time manipulate" works whenever the protagonist stops moving, however, it isn't perfect as doesn't completely stop time rather slow it down Popup: In some rare incidents, the protagonist fuller stops time Boomstick: As well as the ability to manipulate time he also has an ability called "hotswitch" which literally transfers his mind and body into someone else mind and body, and leaving the old body destroyed Wiz: Actually the hotswitch ability is only can be accessed by the Addict Mind, a person who got so addicted to the game she uploaded herself into the system Boomstick: Wait... So there are multiple minds with many different abilities? ''' Wiz: Correct, three of which the protagonist possess; The Addict, Ninja and Dog and each has separate abilities that are extremely useful in battle '''Boomstick: We already talked about The Addict who can hotswitch into people and an excellent sharp-shooter but it needs to recharge after every use Wiz: The Ninja spawns with a katana, is faster than the others and has the recall ability; an ability where whenever you throw the katana it will come back to you like a boomerang and just like the Addict needs to recharge after every use Boomstick: And my personal favourite the Dog; it is the strongest and most durable of the bunch, and has the Charge ability; where the Dog literally headbutts the enemy to death like a raging bull, though just like the others it needs to recharge after every use, it also is invincible during unarmed combat Wiz: Not only does he has multiple minds with different abilities but he also has .hacks, yes video-game hacks in real life as stupid as it sounds I'm not joking Boomstick: That's awesome, not stupid! ''' Wiz: Some of these hacks include the Ricochet hack where bullet bounce off any surface, HidShuriken hack where the protagonist is able a shuriken out of nowhere and strongthrow hack lets the protagonist make every throw a kill, PiercingKatana hack makes the katana cut through multiple emeries at once '''Boomstick: Ironfist hack lets him insta-kill with every punch, heals hack lets all him wounds go away, telstrk hack a hack that teleports you closer when you use a melee weapon, FasterMovement hack makes you... go faster Wiz: ShurikenRecall hack makes a shuriken come back after every throw, Recharge hacks make all ability recharge at a faster rate, KillHeal hack lets the player heal after every kill, SlowmoJump hack slows every jump, LongerReach hack lets you pull weapons from a far distance Boomstick: TrickThrow hack makes all shuriken-like throwables bounce back toward the player after hitting an enemy, DeflectBullet hack makes all sliced bullets to send them back at the enemy, Mstswdm hack increased range and speed of katana slashes, UltraHotswitch hack grants multiple hotswitches in a row Wiz: And that's just to name a few hacks, not only that the Protagonist also has a special ability called "Mind-Blown" where you just need to make a fist at the opponent's direction and it explodes though this ability requires the player to be close and unharmed during the process Popup: Mind-Blown was just a community name for the ability '' '''Boomstick: And we're not done just yet, the Core can also spawn a mini-pyramid which when grab teleports you to another area, basically pseudo-teleportation ' 'Abilities/Skills:' *Time Manipulation *Hotswitch *Recall *Charge *Hacks: **IronFist **Ricochet **HidShuriken **Telstrk **TrickThrow **KillHeal **DeflectBullet **SlowmoJump **LongerReach **and Many More *Mind-Blown *Pseudo-Teleportation Wiz: But his hacks and abilities will only last him so long, he would need weapons to progress much faster but luckily he has a lot of them Boomstick: He has loads of guns such as pistols, shotguns, Uzis, rifles, fish-guns but sadly he only can have at least two at a time Wiz: As well as range weapons he also has melee weapons such as a katana that can cut through bullets, throwing knives and stabbing knives, tomahawk axes, crowbars, bats, golf clubs, sewerage pipes and hammers Boomstick: But his most prominent weapon is his ability to adapt literally turning almost everything into a weapon including shurikens, trash bags, billiard balls, glass bottles, art pallets, paintings, ceramics, plates, shoes, basically anything he can throw Wiz: If the protagonist is stuck in a tight situation the Core can spawn mushrooms but these ain't normal mushrooms these are the explosive kind Boomstick: The Core can also spawn these weird "glitch barriers" which can be useful to hide behind when sprayed with gunfire ' 'Weapons: ''' *Pistol *Uzi *Assault RIfle *Shotgun *Fish-gun *Katana *Knives *Tomahawk Axe *Crowbar *Bat *Gold Club *Sewerage Pipe *Hammer *Shuriken *Throwables *Explosive Mushrooms *Glitch Barriers Wiz: And eventually after defeating hordes of enemies he was finally able to combine with the Core, when combined with it the protagonist is able to get a killer hotswitch ability which makes the person's head he choose to hotswitch into, explode and designate '''Boomstick: Question Wiz, why is everything made out of concrete, all weapons black and enemies shatter when defeated/killed? Wiz: It's simply because the Core made sure the protagonist wouldn't be distracted and care for the enemies' death making sure it all looks like a video-game Boomstick: Well, the Core is an excellent hacker since well... it's a supercomputer and can hallucinate enemies, and even the protagonist ''' Wiz: Also the Core somehow also contains a backup of the president's brain? '''Boomstick: Don't worry the story of SuperHOT is all messed up and stuff, so you should expect random stuff like this Wiz: With all this, the protagonist of SuperHOT has completed some crazy feats such single-handedly wipe out a whole mafia, kill other minds like The Ninja, The Addict and The Dog, destroy another Core named the Pyramid and fully combine with the main Core in SuperHOT Boomstick: He's strong enough to shatter mirrors and reinforced glass with ease, fast enough to dodge a shotgun blast at almost point-blank range, precise enough to block and slice bullets out of the air and durable enough to survive three shotgun blasts the head and chest Wiz: To shatter reinforced glass it would take at least 24,000 PSI or 60 pounds of force, and put that he did it with ease Boomstick: I mean for a guy that can catch bullets midair and can survive explosive mushrooms at point-blank range it doesn't sound too surprising ' 'Feats: *Shattered reinforced glass with his bare fist *Defeated the Pyramid, Ninja, Addict and Dog *Caught a bullet in midair *Survive three shotgun blasts to the head/chest *Dodged bullets from pistols, shotguns, rifles and other guns *Single-handly wiped out a mafia-like clan Wiz: Still this perfect assassin isn't without flaws such as 5 hits can put him down for good, he can't reload, he only can have one or two weapons on him and he can only go so long dodging bullets before one hits him Boomstick: Still though you wouldn't him coming after you, I mean after all sɹɐǝʎ uı pǝʎɐld ǝʌ, I ɹǝʇooɥs ǝʌıʇɐʌouuı ʇsoɯ ǝɥʇ sı ʇoɥᴚƎԀ∩S THE CORE: '''REPEAT AFTER ME, MIND IS SOFTWARE, BODIES ARE DISPOSABLE, THE SYSTEM WILL SET YOU FREE '''THE PROTAGONIST: ''MIND IS SOFTWARE, BODIES ARE DISPOSABLE, THE SYSTEM WILL SET ME FREE'' My Friend, Pedro Protagonist Dodges Into Death Battle! "Blood, Bullets, Bananas" (*Cues: Noisecream - Mist of Rage*) '' Wiz: Imagine waking up with no memory, hundreds of mobsters, gamers, workers after you and most importantly your best friend is a talking banana with psychic powers '''Boomstick: Then enter the world of My Friend, Pedro where you wake up with no memory, hundreds of mobsters, gamers, workers after you and most importantly your best friend is a talking banana with psychic powers' Wiz: Though the reality behind to crazy world is quite depressing, born to a very successful family, everything seemed well for our unnamed protagonist until it didn't, when his mother died the family spilt apart and wanting to stop all of this without harming his family he decided to shove a banana into his ear Boomstick: And of course sticking a banana into your ear is the worst idea to try loose end but somehow it worked... kinda Wiz: The banana damaged his temporal lobe a part of the brain that is important for interpreting the sounds and language we hear, it affected him... changed him into something different Boomstick: You see damaging the temporal lobe means you have memory loss, increased aggression and recklessness, no feelings for the dead and wounded, inability to speak and hallucinations which is exactly what happens to our unlucky protagonist but hey at least he was successful ' 'Background: *Name: ??? *Height: 5ft | 152.4 cm *Weight: ??? *Favourite Fruit: Bananas *Dad's a butcher, brother's a bounty hunter, sister's the owner of the internet *Stuck a banana into his ear Wiz: Growing up with a family of assassins obviously would learn some very helpful martial arts like karate and taekwondo, and he's pretty gone at it Boomstick: He also has the ability to slowwwwwww time down called the "Focus" ability Wiz: Actually it not actually slowing time down rather it's him focusing on the area to make it seem that he's slowing downtime but in reality, time is still flowing normally Boomstick: As Wiz mentioned earlier the protagonist is extremely skilled in martial arts, able to kill a person with a single karate kick to the neck/head Wiz: Also somehow he's able to dodge bullets by just spinning in circles as well as firing at the enemy while spinning in circles Boomstick: Not only is he a skilled martial artist he is also an excellent parkour pro, able to wall jump with ease, jump multiple feet easily and has a really good grip ''' Wiz: He's also a really good skateboarder, able to kickflip multiple times in a row and uses his skill into combat sometimes '''Boomstick: After all, he skilled with basically all types of transportation from motorcycles to old 80's style cars Wiz: He also possesses knife fighting skills when tasked with melee weapons such as knives, hammers, katanas and swords Popup: The protagonist is also an excellent chef Boomstick: So this guy is an assassin, martial artist, parkour pro and skateboard all roll into one? Pure Awesomeness ''' Wiz: Don't forget he's also a very skilled marksman and sniper able to hit multiple targets from further than the targets can see '''Boomstick: Not only is the protagonist incredibly skilled his companion and extra-eye, Pedro the banana, also can help him get out very sticky situations, after all, but he's also the one that let the protagonist discover the focus ability Wiz: Pedro is like the protagonist's intel letting him know what's behind doors and where to go to escape hordes of emeries or bring the protagonist closer Boomstick: Pedro can also bring the protagonist into his subconscious world where the protagonist is basically invaluable though "haters" can raid the subconscious world Wiz: Even though Perdo can't "touch" opponents he can bring them into his subconscious world where he can grow much larger than the protagonist and haters but not exactly god Popup: Technically Pedro can touch opponents by sticking itself into their ears Boomstick: While in this world, Pedro can spit out bombs and spike balls, and is invulnerable to bullets but can still be hurt by explosive shells, and bombs Wiz: In his second form basically has the same ability as his first form only now he also has dual pistols and looks like this: https://www.artstation.com/artwork/BmYqr9 Boomstick: UGHGGHGHG!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL?!?!? KILL IT WITH FIRE!!!!!!!!! KILL IT WITH FRICKING FIRE!!!!!!!!! Wiz: Also since Pedro is a banana he's also editable and eating he grants you fairy wings, yes I'm not joking it literally lets you fly Boomstick: But unfortunately Pedro the banana also disappears after you eat him, sad :( 'Abilities/Skills:' *Focus *Martial Arts *Parkour *Skateboarding Skills *Knife Fighting Skills *Markman/Sniper *Motorcycle Skills *Pedro the Banana **Subconscious world **Bombs and Spike Balls **Fairy Wings Wiz: But what really makes him special is the weapons he carries on him at all times Boomstick: I'm talking dual everything, pistols, Uzis, shotguns, sniper rifles you name it, he will dual wield all the weapons he can find Popup: He can't actually dual wield shotguns and sniper rifles Wiz: To start off the protagonist has a ballistic knife, a knife that is able to cut and shoot out its blade like a gun with only one bullet Boomstick: Then we have the dual M9 pistols, a nice gun that has pinpoint accuracy, and is preferably used to save ammo Wiz: Next is the dual Mac-10 Uzis, a particular fine close range "Spray and Pay" weapon, able to put down emeries in an incredibly fast time Boomstick: If the protagonist needs to end something quick, his Spas-12 shotgun can easily splat opponents with one pulls of the trigger Wiz: For more firepower, he has his Heckler & Koch Assualt Rifle able to mow down hordes of emeries with little ammunition Boomstick: And for even more firepower it also has a grenade launcher attached to it, meaning it can fire bullets and explosive grenades at the same time Wiz: If the protagonist needs longer range, the sniper rifle is what the protagonist needs but somehow it works as a Designated Markman Rifle (DMR) instead of a sniper rifle due to how much rate of fire it has Boomstick: If the protagonist needs his shots to be more explosive luckily there are petrol canisters laying around most of the time Wiz: As well as petrol canisters laying everywhere, frying pans also are basically everywhere but these ain't normal frying pans they are the kind that can deflect bullets, shotgun shells and grenades, and can knock someone out if thrown Boomstick: Combining his skateboarding skills with his assassination skills makes a deadly combo when the protagonist can use his skateboard as a weapon as well, ramming into opponents and blocking their gunshots Wiz: And finally the protagonist can use explosive oil tanks to his advantage but shooting them to clear hordes of enemies with one explosion 'Weapons:' *Ballistic Knife *Dual M9 Pistols *Dual Mac-10 Uzis *Spas-12 Shotgun *Heckler & Koch Assualt Rifle **Grenade Launcher attachment *MK 12 SPR Sniper/Designated Markman Rifle *Petrol Canisters *Frying Pan *Skateboard *Oil Tanks Boomstick: With these abilities and weapons, and an a-peeling companion, this protagonist has completed many impressive feats Wiz: Like wiping out his entire family and their workers, just remember that all of them are extremely high-skilled assassins Intermission Death Battle! Aftermath Trivia * The Connection between these two are, they are both unnamed, mute gun-fighting ninja-like protagonists that both have the ability to slow/stop time. Also, both only kill/go onto these missions because of an entity manipulatives them to (ie. The Core & Pedro the Banana) and in the end, they're able to the defeat that entity via brute force. * The first battle of CowHeadGod's reboot series * CowHeadGod originally spelt Pedro; Perdo lololololololololololol until Mattardis made me realize * Bios source/research: ** For SuperHOT's bio, I've used the original SuperHOT, Mind Control Delete and VR, I haven't include Prototype since that game is very different from 2016's SuperHOT ** For My Friend, Pedro's bio, I've used Adult Swim's 2015 version of My Friend, Pedro and DeadToast Entertainment/Devolver Digital's 2018 version of My Friend, Pedro Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:CowHeadGod Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music